


Colors

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Drable for the Klaineccfanficlibrary's Valentine's Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: What Blaine is thinking about on the drive to his house after West Side Story.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 16
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> First song prompt of the 2021 KlaineCCfanficlibrary’s Valentine challenge! The song is Taylor Swift’s Invisible Strings!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

**Colors**

**_Green was the color of the grass_ **

**_Where I used to read at Centennial Park_ **

**_I used to think I would meet somebody there_ **

**_Teal was the color of your shirt_ **

**_When you were sixteen at the yogurt shop_ **

**_You used to work at to make a little money_ **

As Blaine listened to the song coming through the speakers of the car, he couldn’t help think about different colors. Like pale pink, which had been the color of the button up shirt Kurt had worn that morning. Blaine liked the way it complimented the translucent-ness of the pale boy’s skin.

He also thought about the color red, which was the color of the handkerchief Kurt had used to dab at the sweat on his throat after booty camp that afternoon. Blaine had wanted to kiss the drops of sweat away.

But the colors Blaine thought about the most were blue, and green, and grey. The ever shifting colors of Kurt’s eyes. They were the invisible string that pulled him in, wrapped around his heart, and refused to let him go.

He glanced over at the boy in the driver’s seat beside him. When Kurt had said he wanted to skip Artie’s after party and go back to Blaine’s house, he had felt those strings pull him in even closer. He smiled as the other boy looked over at him. God, he loved the pale boy.

“What are you thinking about?” Kurt asked softly as the song faded away.

“Colors,” Blaine replied.


End file.
